Su querida Annita
by DarkAlizz
Summary: Por fin se termino el torneo de chamanes. Ahora todos están celebrando... Pero algunos tienen otras formas de celebrar.


**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. La historia si es mía n.n

* * *

**- Su Querida Annita -**

**One-Shot**

~-.-~

Todos se encontraban dormidos en la Pensión En, o al menos eso parecía. Hacía bastante frio para ser una noche de pleno verano. No se percibía ni el más mínimo sonido. El silencio se debía a que los amigos del dueño se habían ido hace unas horas para el hotel donde se hospedaba el gran Ren Tao, donde harían una pequeña fiesta para celebrar el termino de El torneo de Chamanes y su regreso a casa.

Todos se reunieron haya menos un joven de cabello castaño que prefirió quedarse en su hogar. Este se encontraba recargado en el marco de una puerta observando algo detenidamente, casi sin pestañar. Su objeto de entretención era una joven rubia acostada en su futon, durmiendo tranquilamente. El castaño no quería dejar de mirar esa hermosa escena, o mejor dicho, no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Pensaba en todo el tiempo en que estuvieron separados, en todo lo que tuvieron que vivir, en lo mucho que sufrieron, pero más que nada en lo mucho que había extrañado el poder estar así con ella, acompañados solo por el silencio y la paz, una enorme paz que había en el ambiente.

Deseaba decirle tantas cosas, ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos, aunque en realidad eran obvios, él la amaba más que a nada en este mundo. Ella, tan hermosa, tan radiante, su belleza solo podía ser comparada con la de un ángel, y eso es lo que ella era para él, su ángel. Adoraba su piel tan blanca como la nieve, su dorado cabello tan suave como la seda, y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos color azabache que tenían un brillo muy especial, eran tan profundos, siempre que el la veía a los ojos se perdía en ellos, con muy pocas posibilidades de escapar de esa fuerza que lo obligaba a seguir mirándolos durante horas, o al menos hasta que la rubia se diera cuenta y lo golpeara mandándolo a volar por los aires, pero él se daba cuenta que ella siempre tenía un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas, que hacia sonreír al castaño a pesar del dolor del golpe.

Y es que no importaba lo mala que fuera ella con él ni lo duro que lo tratara, el sabia que esa era su forma de expresar sus sentimientos hacia él, no la mas cariñosa de todas pero, viniendo de ella, era la más especial. Ya que él era consciente de los problemas que tenia Anna para expresar sus sentimientos hacia los demás. Ella siempre cuidaba y velaba por el futuro de Yoh, no quería que nada malo le sucediese, por eso era tan estricta con sus entrenamientos, sabía que a él le tocaría pasar por momentos muy duros y que tenía que estar preparado. Además era siempre ella la que estaba allí, apoyándole, cuidándole, esperándole desde lejos, siempre su Annita estaba ahí para él.

Y pensar que en este mismo instante el podría estar festejando felizmente con sus amigos en la casa de Ren. Pero no, él prefería un millón de veces poder disfrutar esa hermosa visión en la tranquilidad de su casa. Un leve "Yoh" se escapa de los labios de su prometida y en su rostro se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa. El joven castaño solo sonrió, cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él, avanzo hasta el futon y se acostó junto a la joven, y la abrazo hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido. Sin pensar en las consecuencias que esa atrevida acción podría ocasionar. Porque a él solo le interesaba disfrutar de aquel mágico momento junto con la persona que más amaba, su querida Annita.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!** Aquí les dejo mi primera historia…espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito. Lo escribí en un momento de inspiración x3 En serio, abrí Word y cuando me di cuenta ya la había escrito xD Se podría decir que fue inspirado en todas las veces que en los fics mencionan el dolor de Anna cuando Yoh prefiere a sus amigos antes que a ella. En este caso es al revés, aunque ella no lo sepa jejeje.

Quiero dejarle un saludo especial a 3 geniales escritoras que he tenido el placer de conocer y que les recomiendo para que lean sus historias que están muy buenas: **Criistiii206**, **koneko asakura** y **BioSei** (esta última se encuentra retirada hasta nuevo aviso, lamentablemente, pero sus historias son geniales). Espero que las lean y me digan que les pareció chicos :)

Por favor dejen reviews, digan que piensan, den sugerencias para otros fics que haga en el futuro, pero no sean muy duros conmigo T_T, soy primeriza y sé que tengo mucho por aprender.

Bueno nos vemos en otro fic, los quiero. **Bye**.

**DarkAlizz~**


End file.
